kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Golnax
Golnax, aka Carsixus, is the nobody of the human Ascirus. He is the current leader of NOoN. He controls powers over matter, and can bend all matter to his will. History Born on a world known as Red Feather, Ascirus grew up with his good friend, Remora. One day, darkness flooded their world, and Ascirus and Remora were stranded on a world of technology, Romania. They were taken in by Dr. Körtig, a scientist. They became students under his tutelage. While conducting an experiment concerning darkness, Heartless appeared and tore rampantly through the streets of Romania, whom none of them had ever seen before. Dr. Körtig fled on a Gummi Ship, leaving his students to either fend for themselves or die. The two conducting the experiment, Ascirus and Remora, ultimately stood up for the other students, but were quickly defeated, Remora called out to the light for power to destroy the Heartless, who stole his heart at the end of the turmoil, and Ascirus was frozen in a fusion of the spells Blizzaga ''and Stopga'' protecting a group of children. Nonetheless, most of the people on the world died, though the few survivors began to rebuild. The frozen Ascirus was soon forgotten about, and Remora awakened as the nobody, Xoreram. Five years later, Xoreram found himself back on Romania, and located Ascirus' body. Throughout the half-decade of being frozen alive in cryostasis, Ascirus succumbed to loneliness and fear in the ice, and his heart escaped, but his body could not. His body unable to age due to the period of time spent in the ice/time magic, he formed the nobody Carsixus. Xoreram explained to him the predicament of the universe, the relationship between darkness, light, nothing, Heartless, Nobodies, and Keyblades. They then traveled the worlds together as the group "Naught's Return", fled from the Organization XIII who wanted their powers, and searched for their lost hearts. With Xoreram as Agent Alpha in "Naughts Return", and Carsixus as Agenta Beta, they avoided Organization XIII, who wanted to add their power to their ranks. Carsixus only thought of them as "insane and immoral", as they were obsessed with gaining their hearts back and mowed down everyone in their path. Carsixus was narrowly abducted and "recruited" by Saix, then later Marluxia, but they kept on fighting against Organization XIII. They preformed hit and run operations, just to stay alive with the little food and munny they found. Through time, their operations became more grande scale, and more blood was shed in their wake, more Nobodies and more Heartless created. Eventually, Xoreram found his heartless, planning on killing it for his heart, but Carsixus pulled him back from dealing the final blow, telling Xoreram it was folly to want to be human again. Carsixus explained that Nobodies functioned higher than humans, using only tactics and strategy, having no heart to listen to to pull astray from what was logical. During this time, the Heartless escaped, and Xoreram, being so close to contact with his heart, had begun to think he had emotions, and attacked Carsixus in a blind and false rage. He became insane, believing a delusion that Carsixus wanted Xoreram's heart, because finding his own heart would take too long. After a long, grueling battle, Carsixus stood victorious, and barely alive, and Xoreram escaped, using light to strengthen his insanity as well as his power. Carsixus wandered the worlds for a while, desperatly trying to find what it was he looked for. He realized it in an instant, after talking to a humble, but powerful general. Carsixus wanted peace of mind, and peace for all nobodies. He wanted no desire to look after his heart, but even for those who did, he knew they were ruthlessly hunted by Organization XIII to add ranks to their troops, Keybladers seeking to destroy them, and humans fearing their nature. Carsixus wanted to create a utopia for nobodies, and in sight of this dream, he threw away the name of Ascirus and Carsixus, forgetting the crimes he had commited with Xoreram and assumed the name Golnax. He based the name off of a brave chieftan who took revenge on those who slaughtered his people without reason, Chief Logan. One year after Kingdom Hearts II, Golnax found the world of Iosrea. Only plants and animals were left alive there, no humans survived Iosrea's past wars. Xoreram was also at the site, where a crumbling church stood, and Golnax told Xoreram about his plan for peace. Xoreram spat in his face, claiming that only killing others and controlling worlds would bring peace. Golnax commented on how Xoreram now acted as the Organization XIII would have, and the two old friends battled to the death. Golnax, bloodied, torn, but alive stood in front of the church and used his powers to seal Xoreram's body underneath the church in stone, and created a large castle out of stone and earth from the ground, connecting to the church. This castle is known as Castle Iosrea, the current headquarters of NOoN. Golnax chose this name for the group, thinking of it as fitting, as noontime was the opposite of midnight; light being the opposite of darkness. Personality Golnax is very just and proud, and never jokes around. He is a strong leader and always thinks before he acts. As a human, he was very depressed and quiet, but as a nobody, he is hard on others, only wanting to push them to the best of their ability. Due to his lack of emotions, he sees it easy to sacrifice himself as a leader and in battle for the greater good of nobodies. Category:NOoN Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nobodies Category:Non-Canon Characters